sweet revenge
by burnzi babie
Summary: harry is accused of cheating on hermione...but does he? what better way to pay him back?DRACO offcourse.as the truth unfolds, mysteries unravel of the uncertain truth of love
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fic and its not completely finished just yet but heres the first chapter, what do you guys think?? Please read and review. I don't own anything, just the plot.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~*~~  
  
We use to be so happy, we use to be madly in love. No one could tear us apart. But now it doesn't even feel like were friends any more.  
  
Over the past month he had become so distant, so invisible. I wondered if it was because of me? Wasn't I good enough?  
  
I gave him everything a person could. My heart and soul. That's why I was ripped apart when I found out the truth behind a very nasty rumour about him cheating on me. Why would he do such a thing?  
  
She had always fancied him, that fucking tart! She had tried her best to catch his eye. I don't know how that pug face could think she was the least bit sexy.  
  
But she was definitely catching his attention, but how could you not notice those boots with the skimpy dress that she wore under her robes. Some uniform! And her make-up was so over-rated, but apparently guys liked that.  
  
Imagine having to be someone else just to attract attention, its pathetic!  
  
Well he must have given in, so much for love. Oh well it's only spilt milk right? No point in crying over him, he's just not worth it, but it is time for my favourite game. Revenge is so sweet and who better then his evil rival. Malfoy.  
  
Harry will pay!  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
I decided to sit next to Ginny and Colin at breakfast; they had been dating for a month now. I just was not ready to face Harry and it was pretty obvious how fast word had spread through the school.  
  
I looked around following all the whispering and staring and it all led to the Slytherin table. That pug face pansy was laughing and lapping up the attention.  
  
She got what she wanted, I don't know if she really did it to get at me or did she really love Harry? What ever it was I didn't want to know but she had everyone's attention except ... Malfoy.  
  
He was staring at me, it was as if pansy didn't deserve his attention or something, but why is he looking at me like that?  
  
I turned around back to my pumpkin juice, the eyes were so intense like they were burning holes through my whole body, I had to get out of here. So much for acting cool. I ran out of there so fast that everything just seemed to blur.  
  
Malfoys POV  
  
She looked so normal, like nothing ever happened, but the way she rejected potter like that, she looked so.evil.  
  
Mind you she does look quite cute when she's not at Potters side. Hang on what am I thinking? She's a dirty mud blood for fuck sakes!  
  
The way her hips sway, the way those lips are curved so deliciously. Fuck what's happening to me?  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
I think ill go to the library for the rest of breakfast time, before potions starts. Reading a book would free my mind for sure.  
  
Its kinda spooky walking down these halls by myself. I still can believe that Harry and me are over, I suppose love can't conquer all.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
Malfoy followed her; he heard another rumour that morning and needed to know the truth. He saw her, he needed a diversion. He went down another hall and decided to accidentally 'bump' into her.  
  
"Ah, watchout" she screamed, someone had ran into her, her books and bag went flying, she lost her balance and fell on her ass.  
  
"Sorry" he said reaching for her hand to pull her up, it sounded like he really meant it.  
  
"Oh its you Granger" he quickly changed the tone of his voice.  
  
"Malfoy" rubbing her hands on her robes as if her hands were covered in mud. She picked up her books and bag; avoiding his stare she fixed her self and walked off in the same direction.  
  
He couldn't let her get away without knowing the truth "so its true?" he yelled after her. She stopped, the last thing she wanted was to be interrogated by him this early in the morning.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"It is true, he did do the dirty!" he insisted with a smirk.  
  
"You know you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you? If I didn't know better, you smashed into me on purpose" she said accusingly.  
  
"Yeah baby, I like smashing into dirty mud bloods, it's the highlight of my life!" he said smiling.  
  
He was starting to get on her nerves; it was obvious he was after something so she would give him her proposition now.  
  
"Look its true, Harry cheated on me and yes I feel disgusted but to me I don't see it as a bad thing cos its not over until the fat women sings" she said smiling at the questioning look on his face.  
  
"Over? What do you mean by that?" he was very interested now.  
  
"What I mean is that it's not over until I get him back good" she said teasingly.  
  
Dam she looked so good, she had his full attention now.  
  
"And that's where you come in Malfoy" she prompted him but he came back to reality.  
  
"What? Now tell me why I would do anything for you? You're a fucking dirty mud blood!" she just smiled.  
  
"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy how much do you listen to the school rumours? Cos usually there's some truth behind a rumour" his eyes were questioning her again, and then he remembered another rumour he heard that morning, but it couldn't be true could it? If she was.then.then.  
  
"Yes that's right Malfoy, its true. Your going to have to come up with another insult.I guess Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut about allot of things. But I didn't always know. I found out over my summer break that my real mother died at birth and I was adopted by muggles at an early age.  
  
"But when I found out I was a pure blood I was so shocked, I couldn't believe it" it was as if someone through a bucket of water at him. It was all he dreamed of, now he didn't have to hold back his feelings for her.  
  
"You know Malfoy, we could help each other. But if you don't want to help me, then ill ask someone else" teasing him she walked away.  
  
Malfoys POV  
  
She is. Dam how did she become so sexy? Even though she smiled so innocently she looked so cute. I just want to taste her lips now that I know the truth. Where is she going? I will win her over but she mustn't know how much I want her!  
  
He ran after her, "Granger wait. What's in it for me?" He asked.  
  
She looked so cute when she smiled, she eyed him up from head to toe, stopping in the middle, and she licked her lips and asked, "What do you want from me Malfoy?"  
  
He was stunned at what she was implying, he wasn't thinking straight, it was as if he had lost all control and mumbled "huh"  
  
She was making him nervous and she knew she was going to get her way.  
  
"You see Malfoy" licking her lips again.  
  
"All I want is to get back at Harry, make him pay, make him feel worse then I did and that's where you come in"  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do? And what's in it for me?" he said with a smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Well you would be getting back at Harry to, and you would be getting this" she said gesturing her body.  
  
"Its no secret Harry's always hated you but he's jealous of you too. Once he made me promise to never kiss you cos it would rip him apart if he found out. So all im asking of you is to pretend to be my boyfriend" she carried on.  
  
"Even though its pretend, we could still have some serious fun" he definitely had lost all his self control now, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and mumbled something.  
  
"Look Malfoy, why don't you think on it, but don't wait too long" she walked off again swaying her hips.  
  
Was she for real? There was nothing to think about. He ran after her and slammed her into the wall, holding her arms above her head.  
  
"Draco" she said, breathing heavily.  
  
"So all I have to do is be your boyfriend?" he whispered into her ear, cheeks touching. He didn't give her a chance to reply and did what he had wanted to do for a very long time.  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter, does it sound all right?? I though I would leave it on a cliffhanger. 


	2. fighting 4 love?

Chapter 2.  
  
Heres the second chapter. Please read and review.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
He didn't give her a chance to reply and locked lips with her, relishing her tongue and tasting her sweet lips. He loved every moment; he didn't want to break it. They heard some giggling and Hermione pushed him off.  
  
It was the school gossip queen Parvati Patil.  
  
"Shit" Malfoy was starting to freak out; he never really thought it through, too late to turn back now.  
  
"What's the problem?" she asked.  
  
"Its just that.that now the whole school will know within the next two minutes" he told her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Look at it this way Malfoy, we can play with Harry's head a bit" she smiled and applied some more lip-gloss.  
  
She was right he thought, dam I want to kiss her again.  
  
"So are you up for it?" she asked him.  
  
"Hell yes" he said evilly. She grabbed his hand and ran for first period potions.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
They were the last ones to class, Draco followed her in. She saw her empty chair between Harry and Ron but went to sit next to Susan Bones.  
  
The whole class turned as she entered. Harry couldn't believe it, his jaw fell when he heard Hermione giggling with Susan. Could it be true? Could she?  
  
Malfoy couldn't believe that he finally had a chance with Hermione, he couldn't stop staring at her, and he just wanted to kiss her right now.  
  
He looked at Harry and saw him staring at Hermione the way Draco was thinking about her. It was as if he still loved her. Even if he did there was no way she would go crawling back to him and ill make sure of it.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
Once Snape dismissed the class, Hermione avoided Both Draco and Harry's call and ran for the bathroom.  
  
Harry ran after her "mione wait, we need to talk. You can't avoid me forever". She was so angry, the nerve of him. She turned around and slapped him.  
  
"You deserve her, you cheating bastard!" she was so pissed of that she nearly spat in his face.  
  
"You don't understand, let me explain. We can work around it."  
  
"I thought you loved me Harry, clearly I was to stupid and dumb to see the truth. Besides ive moved on now!" she said quietly, trying to hide her hurt.  
  
"What? But it's only been one day. Parvati was right then?" it was like they were in a wrestling ring and people were around them pointing and staring.  
  
"I thought you didn't listen to gossip Harry? Oh that's right, it's a different story when you're the centre of attention."  
  
"Don't do this mione, please. We can work this out, don't you understand that I still love you?"  
  
Her eyes had malice in them now "you never loved me, you didn't even know how to satisfy me" the laughter seemed to rise 10 decibels. She never smiled and left him there in shame.  
  
Malfoy wanted to rub Harry's face in it so he went up behind him and said.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Having girl troubles? Maybe I could teach you a thing or two?" he smirked evilly.  
  
That's when Harry threw a punch at him and smashed him right in the jaw. Malfoy hit back leaving Harry with a black eye.  
  
They were going at each other like a pair of hyenas fighting over a piece of rare meat.  
  
They were pulled apart by Snape and faced a whole week of detention, but Draco knew she was worth it.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
It was secretly tearing her apart. She wasn't going to let anyone see that though. It was clear she still had feelings for Harry. But did he really still love her?  
  
After that little scene she ran to the bathroom and washed her face. She heard some girls coming in so she hid in one of the cubicles.  
  
"Its clear he didn't love her" she heard one voice say.  
  
"Why is that Pansy?"  
  
"Because he told me he loved me and he definitely proved it"  
  
"Your soo bad!" they started giggling.  
  
"Lets just say that, we did it more then once. He hated that bitch, told me so, said she."  
  
"Is that right?" Hermione dashed out of the cubicle and was right behind her.  
  
"Yes, as it happens. Sorry to break you're pretty little heart but your just not good enough for my man"  
  
"Your man? That's funny, I remember something he told me the other day. Oh that's right, he said 'I would never fuck that pug face, let alone kiss her, she's just so ugly' but what ever, he's all yours, I wouldn't want to touch anything you did, I would probaberly start growing a fungus"  
  
"What? Oh you bitch!" she was about to slap Hermione but she was too late, Hermione had already reached the door.  
  
"Cya" she smiled and walked out.  
  
This was a pretty lame chapter, I know but I just needed to sort a few things out in this chapter, but its all starting to heat up now. Please read and review. 


	3. prove your love

Heres the next chapter, they're a bit short I know but how long to you want it? Well the truth behind what Harry did will soon show its face. Please r&r.  
  
I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
Hermione had, had enough of boys for one day so she went to the library for a little light reading, hopefully it would take her mind of Harry. She was determined to make him beg, but once she got that, would she go back to him or not?  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
Draco wanted to find Hermione, to show her the bruise on his jaw, he thought that maybe she would feel sorry for him, and that he would be 'rewarded' for what he did to Harry.  
  
He knew she would be in the library so he went straight to the study area and sure enough there she was with her head in a book.  
  
He slowly approached her, and sat in front of her, he was so close he could feel her scent on his skin, he just wanted to kiss her again and maybe wake- up beside her in the morning.  
  
Anybody would think that he was falling in love with her.  
  
She looked up from her book for a second to observe who was there, then went back to her book and paused for a moment then looked back at the person.  
  
It was Draco, she noticed a huge bruise on his face.  
  
"Omi god, Draco what happened" she said gently placing her hand on his face; she gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Ah" he pretended to be in pain, and she believed him, she moved closer.  
  
"What happened? Did you get in a fight?" she was really serious, she hated people fighting, especially if it was for a pathetic reason.  
  
"Ah...I suppose you could say that.ah.he just punched me" pretending to be in more pain.  
  
He felt her hand move down his chest and on to his lap, not thinking he said "umm Hermione, what are you doing?" looking at his very tight pants.  
  
"Im trying to make you feel better, is it working?" he just sort of groaned and thought that she must be horny or something because he definitely was.  
  
Kissing his bruise she asked him in a soft voice, "who was it?" she sincerely felt sorry for him.  
  
"Potter" she stoped rubbing him, she knew that Harry would never hit anyone, unless he was provoked.  
  
"Harry? Why did he punch you? Did you hit him?" Hermione stood up and was in a bad mood now, she knew that Draco did something and she wasn't giving up until she knew the truth.  
  
"He just punched me, and yeah I hit him back." he came back to reality but he didn't understand why she was angry with him.  
  
"What? You hit him? So are you saying that Harry hit you first? Why?" she asked him, her voice getting louder.  
  
"Yes, I guess he must have heard about.us" he was smiling; he wanted her to kiss him again.  
  
"Hang on, why did Harry punch you? what did you do MALFOY?" she was angry, as if she was about to punch him, herself.  
  
"Okay, I might have said something to him." he said quietly, he was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't of told her because now he saw little chance of being 'rewarded' even though he was so close.  
  
"What exactly did you say Malfoy?" she had gone back to last name terms, it was clear that she was in a shitty, but why? He didn't understand, didn't she want Harry to pay?  
  
"I guess.I may have asked him if he was having girl troubles, and if he maybe wanted some advice" he said with a smirk on his face, she just wanted to get away from him. So she grabbed her bag and left him there to relieve himself alone.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
She couldn't believe what she just heard. Harry and Draco fighting.its just got all out of hand now.  
  
She needed some fresh air so she went on to the grounds and sat under a tree near the lake.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
Hermione POV  
  
This is not what I intended to happen, what am I going to do? Maybe I should just get on with my life, it's just not worth it.  
  
And was pansy right? Did Harry truly tell her that he loved her? And proved it? I don't know what to believe any more.  
  
He promised me he would never hurt me like that no matter what happened between us but then again I promised him I would never kiss Draco. And now look at what happened.  
  
Its just so messed up, I don't know what to do, I really miss Harry, I don't think I can ever love someone else. It just kills me to think he was intimate with that bitch!  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
She started to cry, she heard someone approaching her from behind, she just hoped it wasn't a teacher, getting in trouble was the last thing she needed.  
  
The person sat beside her, he was looking at her but he was quiet. She turned, it was Harry.  
  
She wiped her face and noticed that he had taken more damage than Malfoy had.  
  
"Everything is such a mess, I don't know what to do" she said honestly before standing to walk away.  
  
"I need to know something Mione" he grabbed her hand just in time, before she could get away.  
  
"Don't do this Harry." she was trying so hard to hold back her tears, she just wanted him to hold her and love her forever.  
  
"Sit down, we need to talk, its time we stop lying to each other" his eyes were watering, she wouldn't sit so he stood and wrapped his arms around her, she just wanted to cry but she held it in, she felt so warm and safe.  
  
"Don't Harry, don't touch me" she pushed him away from her "you wanted to talk, so talk" she had some composure now and didn't want to lose her self- control. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you kiss him?" he got straight to the point and was staring at her intently but she didn't answer; she just looked away from him.  
  
"Do you love him? HERMIONE LOOK AT ME!" he yelled.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you those questions Harry? You would never guess who I bumped in today" she stood up again, he had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Pansy, what did she say again? Oh that's right 'Harry never loved you, said he only loved me and he proved it' but wait there's more" she was looking at him even more intensely and he could see her hurt.  
  
"Not only did you love her but you two." she stoped for a second looking to the ground trying to disguise her tears "did it more then once!"  
  
"What? And you believed her?"  
  
"What am I suppose to think? It's not like you denied it"  
  
"Its not the truth. I swear, please let me explain" she started to walk away again, but he went after her, he wasn't going to let her get away without telling her what really happened.  
  
She stoped and turned around fixing her robe. She completely changed her tone of voice and simply said "look, you never loved me and the feeling was mutual" she lied "so I will get on with my life and you will do the same okay?" she asked him.  
  
"NO I will not move on! I STILL LOVE YOU" he said seriously, grabbing her face he pulled her in and kissed her. It was full of passion and desire, but she came back to reality. She kneed him in the nuts and pushed him off her.  
  
"Its to late Harry" she said sadly and ran off, she needed to get away from him because he was making her weak, she nearly gave into him, he was so close and she wanted that so much but thinking that he had been intimate with pansy made her sick in the gut.  
  
Well that was the end of that chapter, should I even bother finishing it of? R&R please. 


	4. 2 close 4 comfort

Heres the next one, sorry I took a while to write it, but here it is.and yeah I know that its sorta making Hermione look a bit slutty, but we know the truth behind the story but the ending will be great, and thanx for the reviews, keep them coming, without them I probaberly wouldn't finish the story.  
  
I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Harry wasn't going to give up on her no matter how stubborn she was. To him she was worth every ounce of pain she caused.  
  
She was frustrated. But she wasn't going to let Harry ruin her day, she wanted him out of her head, out of her life.  
  
And the only way that was going to be possible was thru Draco.  
  
Her eyes were still watering from when she kicked Harry. It hurt her more than it did, him.  
  
She hated doing what she did, she hated Malfoy for hitting him, and she hated Harry for everything he did.  
  
She hated the way he looked so gorgeous when he smiled, she hated how adorable he was when he was sad but most of all she hated the fact that she still loved him.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
She wasn't looking where she was going, more to the point she didn't even know where she was going.  
  
Her feet seem to have taken all control while her head was full of thoughts of Harry.  
  
"HERMIONE" she heard someone calling her name, she looked up.  
  
It was Draco; she quickly wiped her face and forced her self to smile.  
  
"Hi" she simply said, trying to hide her sad eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong? Why were you crying? Did someone hurt you?" he hated seeing her so sad, so empty. He just wanted to make her happy to love her.  
  
Love her? Did he really love her? Did he even know what love was?  
  
"Im fine" she looked to the ground, Harry was clouding her thoughts, she wasn't thinking straight, Draco could tell.  
  
"No your not, was it potter?" he got right to the point again, but she just didn't want to think about Harry so she slammed him into the wall and started kissing him.  
  
All of sudden he forgot what he was talking about and started kissing her back, his hands started wandering before she gently broke of the kiss.  
  
"Draco, I was thinking." she broke off, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but it was the only way to delete Harry from her mind.  
  
"What?" he said, sounding really eager?  
  
"There's something I want to show you," she said, forcing another smile on her face.  
  
"What?" she just grabbed his hand and leaded him towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry was slowly disappearing from her mind.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
They were now in her dorm. Alone. Frustrated. He got straight to the point.  
  
"What did you want to show me?"  
  
"First of all I want to apologise" she said, he had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What for? You've done nothing wrong" he smiled, he looked so beautiful when he smiled and for the first time she realised that he was a really charming gentlemen when he wanted to be.  
  
She couldn't help but smile; they sat on the end of her bed.  
  
"I wanted to apologise for before, in the library" she had a very weak smile on her face, it was so delicate, like a china dolls.  
  
"Oh that? That was my fault, im sorry about that," he said, as he gently kissed her hand, he wanted to make her feel special, wanted.  
  
She lightly blushed; she hadn't done that in such a long time, to him she looked so adorable, so innocent.  
  
He kissed her. Harry had definitely left her head now.  
  
Draco always loved the way she took control when they kissed. There was so much passion and desire.  
  
It started getting very heated and intense. While their lips were still touching, she slowly pushed him down onto the bed and made her way on top of him holding him down and purely kissing him.  
  
His hands slowly moved down her lower back and even lower before pulling her closer by her buttocks, then he rolled on top of her still kissing.  
  
She started undoing his top, he was so close that she could feel his arousal on her thighs, she pulled his shirt off and started touching his chest and torso.  
  
She could tell that he worked out, his body was perfectly sculptured. He was obviously more then a pretty face, she rolled on top of him again because she liked being in control.  
  
His hands begun wandering again, he wanted to be even more closer to her, he wanted their skin to touch.  
  
He pulled her face in closer then his hands moved and he started unbuttoning her shirt and slowly removed it, she definitely had grown curvier over the past summer.  
  
He couldn't help himself, she had such a beautiful body, she was perfectly toned, his hands moved all over her body, up her back and over her tummy.  
  
He was really eager to cup her breasts so his hands moved even higher and he.  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter, sorry its so short but please r&r im dying to hear what you think will happen next, what you want to happen.is it worth carrying on? 


	5. secrets untold

Will they do it? Heres the next chapter anyway, some secrets are revealed and decisions will be made, pleas r&r im loving the reviews, and any news is good news right?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~*~~  
  
He traced his fingers higher and higher lacing between her hair and skin until he felt a jagged healed wound just beneath her right breast.  
  
She gasped when he touched it, she sat up so fast trying to cover it, she had forgotten all about it.  
  
Sure it was only a scar now but the memories started flooding her mind so fast, she grabbed her top and quickly put it on, as if it would delete the moment and the memories, but she was too obvious to Draco.  
  
He was just staring, watching her actions, he was so worried about what was going through her head and how did she get this scar?  
  
Believe it or not, he felt guilty for even going this far, he just wanted to understand.  
  
It was as if she forgot about Draco, like he wasn't even there anymore. She sat on a chair opposite to her bed; she looked up and saw him staring at her.  
  
"Hermione.are you alright?" she had a distant look in her eyes and just looked at him as if he was talking in riddles.  
  
He asked her if she wanted to talk about it, he was being really sincere.  
  
"Not really" she told him in a whisper, he hardly heard her, her voice was ragged, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, as he slowly felt his chest get wet from her silent tears.  
  
She felt so safe in his arms, so warm and loved "I wont pressure you into anything you don't want okay?" he assured her before kissing her forehead.  
  
She never answered, and after a while of looking at her face, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
He scooped her up and slowly laid her on the bed and gently put a blanket on her as if she was a precious baby that would break.  
  
He just stood there for a while staring at her, she was so beautiful but so tiny and delicate.  
  
He kissed her forehead then decided to leave her there to dream in peace.  
  
"Draco" she whispered reaching for his hand.  
  
"Please don't go yet" her hair was all messed up and tangled around her face; she pulled him on to her bed.  
  
He couldn't resist her lazy smile and lay next to her cuddling. They both fell asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She woke up earlier then usual and noticed Draco's arms around her still.  
  
He must've dozed of too, she didn't want the complication of waking up still in his arms so she quietly got dressed and headed to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Once he awoke, the surroundings were totally different to his room, instead of waking up to the loud snore of his two thugs, he woke to the sweet smell of daisies, then he remembered about the previous night.  
  
He rolled over imagining how beautiful she must look first thing in the morning but he was disappointed, instead he found a note.  
  
Hay Draco,  
Sorry about last night, gone to breakfast, Hermione.  
  
Dam, he thought, he wanted so much, to wake up and cuddle her, he was sure that he knew that he more than liked her, he was positive that he was falling in love with her and he needed more than anything to tell her.  
  
He fixed himself up, washed his face, and trying to avoid the weird stares as he made his way out of the tower.  
  
He was just about to push the door open when Harry was lazily making his way in.  
  
They just glared at each other for a wild moment; Harry was absolutely mortified, Why was he in the gryffindor tower? had she slept with him? Why is he alone? Too many questions, he was clueless.  
  
Draco wanted to rub Harry's face in it but he decided to be nice for once, just for Hermione's sake and simply greeted him in a chirpy voice "morning potter" he smiled and ran down to the great hall to find Hermione.  
  
She wasn't there so he went and sat with those two goons, to his surprise, Pansy was snogging Goyle. Typical he thought.  
  
But as soon as he sat down she started flirting with him, it was disgusting, it was as if she went after anything that Hermione did.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She went to the lakefront again, it was so calm and quiet down there. She wished she could be ignored; she just wanted to be free, not worry about anyone or anything. Just do what she wanted, like a butterfly did, but that was only a dream, a dream so far away.  
  
Her thoughts broke of by a yell behind her, it was Harry.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" she was tired and confused, she didn't need him agonising her so she told him to "FUCK OFF" as she walked away, but he followed, he had to set the tables straight once and for all.  
  
He could tell she was in one of her stubborn moods, so the only way he could make her listen was by what he did best when he was in close range with her.  
  
He followed her and pushed her up against the wall with all his might holding her there for a moment.  
  
She tried to free her self but he was just too strong "get off me, leave me alone," he held her there for a moment and they just gazed into each others eyes, she could tell he was hurt about something.  
  
What ever it was, she knew that she had finally got what she wanted, she had made him pay, he was really hurting, she removed her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she noticed liquid jewels forming in his eyes.  
  
He had released her a bit "how could you Hermione, I cant believe it, you actually slept with him" she just stared, her temper rising, sure it was hurting her seeing that he was on the verge of crying but she was more hurt at his accusation.  
  
"Excuse me? First you cheat on me, and then you accuse me of steeping as low as you? How dare you!" he had a curious look in his eyes as he pushed into her a bit tighter, he was still hurting, he couldn't hold his tears back much longer, or his long awaited confession.  
  
"You know I thought our love meant something, to think that you actually thought I would even look at another girl wether I was with you or not, you're the only thing that's on my mind, don't you get it Hermione?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Sure pansy hated you, but no way near as much as me, I never kissed, touched or slept with that piece of trash!  
  
"But the thing that hurts the most isn't the fact that you slept with the person that hates me so much, but that I will love you no matter what, even if you couldn't care less"  
  
Wow, she knew the truth, he didn't sleep with her, he never loved her, only me, but why on earth did he think that I slept with Draco?  
  
She hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon; she pushed him off her lightly and stared at him intensely.  
  
"If our love counted for something Harry then how come it took you so long to tell me this aye? And what gives you the right of accusing me of sleeping with Draco? Where's your proof?"  
  
"How dumb to you think I am?"  
  
"Obviously dumber then you give yourself credit for!"  
  
"I saw him leaving the common room"  
  
"So? Is that your proof?"  
  
"I know you slept with him! Why cant you just admit it?" she couldn't believe it, he was really positive that she did this so she gave him the satisfaction he had been begging for, it seemed it was the only thing that would shut him up.  
  
"Okay, fine. I slept with Draco, is that what you want to hear? Yeah it was great"  
  
His breathing became harsh, she spoke again "don't know why you care anyway, you stopped loving me a very long time ago, funny thing happened the other day, I blushed, I hadn't done that in a very long time." She was crying now.  
  
"He makes me feel special, unlike you, you just pushed me away, it was like you wanted me to hate you and Draco is always there for me, you don't care.you don't care, but he does." She was hurting just as much as he was now.  
  
"Look Harry, I loved you, lots, but you screwed up, you.not me.so don't turn this on me.I LOVED YOU!" she screamed.  
  
He was definitely hurting, he knew he had abandoned his feelings for her, for way to long, he pushed her away for the last month that they were officially together, but he just didn't want to admit to how strong his love was for her, he just didn't want to admit to it.then this all happened and all he could do was admit to his heart.  
  
She had left him there, he heard her mumbling and gently sobbing "think what you want Harry, it doesn't matter any more, just doesn't matter".  
  
That's the end of that one, a bit disappointing, but im wondering if I should just hurry up and finish it or carry on a bit longer with it. But now that Hermione knows the truth, will she go back to harry? Or build something stronger with draco? 


	6. denying is 2hard

Okay heres the next chapter, its taken ages I kno, but its finally here, what do u think??please r and r.u guys rock.  
  
I own nothing except the plot.  
  
~~*~~  
  
No more games she told herself, no more games.  
  
She admitted to herself that she still loved Harry and that all this fooling around wasn't achieving anything but pain. It wasn't like she didn't intend to hurt Harry the same way he did to her, even though it was for all the wrong reasons, and she didn't purposely intend to use draco for this long did she?  
  
Had some good actually come from this? She supposed so, it made her see everything in a new light. She knew the truth and she found a new side to Draco, but was that a good thing? Her mind couldn't decide, all she knew was, that she used Draco to lose and abuse a friend and a lover.  
  
She was starting to wish that she never came to this school, that there never was such a thing as magic, that way she would be perfectly normal right? But what was the definition of normality?  
  
And if she never had been praised with magical talent, she would've never met Harry, she would've never hurt draco and never had the chance to prove herself, a muggle, to have a future in the wizarding world.  
  
But the truth hurts in these matters because she knew she couldn't change what had happened, I cant change my life because of what type of blood I have, what colour my skin is, who my parents are and I guess I just have to learn from my mistakes and admit to them.  
  
So she had decided what her next steps would be.  
  
There's only one thing I can really do and that is to apologise to Harry and draco then to befriend them so that I can move on and start all over again, and so that it doesn't become complicated ill ask to move to hufflepuff and start a new set of classes.  
  
So instead of turning her life upside down she would just twist it around a bit, that way she would deal with her issues, then try her damnest to avoid every male that ever came into her path.  
  
Harrys pov  
  
Harry felt a lot like shit! He couldn't help thinking in his head, was it possible that she still loved him? Was it possible that we have just been blaming each other to disguise the true meaning of what was behind our friendship and relationship? What if she's the one? What if she's the one id die for? The one id sacrifice everything for? Would I actually give my life for her? Just to make her smile? I would do anything to make her smile, I know I would, I wish I could.  
  
He could make anyone sick from all these emotions that were mingling in his head, clouding his vision, why not make it reality?  
  
He couldn't bear to lose her for sure, or could he? He would push his pride aside for now, whether she was his destiny or not, only time would tell.  
  
When Harry believed he could do something then he would never give up on it, especially if all his heart and soul was in it.  
  
Could it be possible that he was in denial? Or could it be possible that he couldn't bear being the one who loss? Especially to his arch nemesis? Perhaps he felt he had to be the hero, to save her from draco, is that all he's really doing?  
  
Dracos pov  
  
Meanwhile he knew that all this confusion was like a never-ending potion. He actually believed himself to have more then some type of animal attraction to that girl he spent most of his teen years despising. But what now? He knew that all of his 'niceness' wouldn't last for ever, or could it?  
  
He was practically bought up to hate muggles and to treat women like shit unless a women could give you something that you could not achieve for yourself, like sex, desire, even love, that's if it would ever be possible, for him he realised. Was more then possible.  
  
He started to wonder that everything his father taught him about hatred and disguising your feelings to the best of your ability was such a good thing at all. Had he ever really been a happy child? Had he ever really been happy? Moments and his acquisitions had changed, for once he was actually happy, for once he actually let someone see him smile, and not for a sinister type of purpose but for a heated feeling.  
  
Still he hid his feelings away, rather good he thought but why then did he let one person seethe and twist him around her little finger? It was hardly for power reasons, it was because he realised the point of living, it had nothing to do with money and wealth but believing in what he wanted, with feelings this strong it was no wonder he couldn't help but achieve his goal.  
  
Right now he couldn't care less about his reputation or what his father would ever do to him if he ever found out the truth, all that mattered was this pure lust and attraction that he had for a girl named Hermione. But was he just attracted to the idea of pure lust? He doubted that. There was no point denying it anymore, he would have to make his move soon before it was all too late.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione decided to get up rather early this morning so she could sneak out without anybody seeing her, plus she decided to make herself a bit presentable this morning rather then looking a bit daggy as she had the past couple of weeks.  
  
She had also set up a meeting with Prof. McGonnagol this morning to ask about switching classes around, she kept thinking about how she would put it to her favourite professor while she was making her way out of the common room, she heard someone coming down from the boys dorm so she quickly pulled her hood up so no one could recognise and antagonise her but she wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Who's there?" he knew who it was but he wanted to check by quickly wiping his sleepy eyes to see if she would reply, she didn't and kept walking towards the door.  
  
"Hermione I know its you?" shit, she thought to herself, she stoped and turned around, her hood still covering her face, she looked a bit like a dementor except her presence was the total opposite to those horrid creatures.  
  
"Morning Harry" she tried to be civil, hoping that this conversation would go normal and not end up in tears.  
  
He was glad she turned around but not soo glad that he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
"Morning, we need to talk"  
  
"Not now" she quickly replied.  
  
"At least let me give me something to look at besides your hood"  
  
She slowly removed her hood, he just stared and kinda drooped, and she smiled because she hadn't had this kind of effect on him for a very long time. He finally closed his mouth and smiled, he was happy because she actually smiled at him.  
  
"I agree we need to talk, but not now, I am suppose to be somewhere"  
  
"Its 7 in the morning, where do you have to be?"  
  
"I can meet with you at the lake front at 11.30, can you be there?"  
  
"Yes, but"  
  
She never gave him a chance to reply, she had turned, raised her hood and vanished out of the passageway. He was stunned.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She made her way out of the passage way in an instance without even looking back, she was so relieved that Harry didn't bring draco up in that little encounter, speak of the devil, he was making his way up the stairs, emotions were ripping her thoughts, he looked so damm fine, one part of her mind was thinking whereas the other was disgusted at how she could think such a thing after she had used him like a rag doll.  
  
She got passed him without even a glance her way, just as well her hood was firmly in place, she needed to get as much distance between herself and him so she ran down the rest of the stairs but it caught his attention, then he smelt a familiar scent mingling with the chilly morning air, he recognised it as Hermiones signature.  
  
He ran down the stairs after her, she had already turned the corner and was nearly out of sight "stop" he yelled, but he kept chasing her. He finally caught up with her, he gripped on to her wrist and swung her around so that he had her firmly pinned against the wall, her breathing was heavy and her hood was being pulled up.  
  
"Why were you running?" he asked her.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" she asked him.  
  
"I was coming to find you"  
  
"Why?" He was so strong and she couldn't help but feel a bit content, but this wasn't right.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you" he told her as he loosened his grip, he was actually going to tell her, he opened his mouth to say those words but she placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh, don't speak" she knew what he was going to say but she just couldn't let him, not now, it would ruin the plan.  
  
"But I"  
  
"Can you meet me down at the lake front at 11.30?"  
  
"But why? Im meeting with you now" he smiled and kissed her, dam he tasted so good.  
  
"No this meeting is finished. I have to go"  
  
"What? But" she walked of. He was shocked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
No matter how much Harry and Draco hated each other, at this moment they both had a few things in common that they wouldn't notice unless they were to talk to each other about their problems, but that was like some silly joke if anyone would to mention it at all.  
  
They were both sitting in potions, glaring at each other, wondering where Hermione was, wondering what Hermione was going to tell him, wondering why she was so mysterious this morning.  
  
Draco couldn't help but thinking how much he couldn't bare letting Hermione go back to him, Harry. About how he was sure that his feelings for her were not just on his part, but most of all he couldn't stop worrying about her, where was she? Why did she ditch him this morning?  
  
Meanwhile Harry was telling him self that he did love her, that her beauty and attractiveness were not the only reasons that he kept thinking that they both shared moments that wont be deleted forever because of some scandalous rumour. And where was she? She never missed a class? Never, unless.. unless something dreadful happened, but it couldn't because she seemed fine this morning, she must be fine, she smiled didn't she? Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions.  
  
But it was for sure that something familiar was running thru their blood, and they were too obvious to Snape, so obvious infact that they both received detention.  
  
Their tension span was starting to run out, like a rubber band being stretched to its limit, like a volcano nearly bursting at the seams, just one thing had to be done or said to make their rage soar like a rocket.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter, im seriously sorry that ive taking ages to put this up, I think I had writers block.lol but im sorta over it, so please review coz I really wanna kno what u guys think. Do ya think they will burst? Should they, im dying to kno what u think will happen. 


End file.
